User blog:Neme81/The Challenge; Hidden Targets
Format Filming Location: Lamphun, Thailand This season 28 challengers come into Lamphun, Thailand with a mission. To win some cash and take out their opponents. Those components play a huge part in this season. Everyone has a hidden target they would need to get out of this game in order for them to earn some major cash. Each round participants participates in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions") which will be assigned to a specific gender and either they will compete individually or paired up with the other gender which are followed by an elimination round — "The Execution." The winners of the challenge will earn $25,000 each (unless it's a team challenge in which they'd split among the team) and form The Assassins that will choose 3 people to be on The Hit List. The opposite gender will then vote between the 3 who to be voted in to the Execution. That person voted in has their choice of whoever they want to target from their gender to compete against in the Execution they just can not choose anyone from the Assassins. The winner of the execution wins $6,500 but if you beat your hidden target in the execution you will earn $25,000 and be assigned a new hidden target. The loser will lose all money they earned from the challenges if eliminated and that money will be added to the elimination bank. If you're target is taken out of the game and not by you, you earn their hidden target to gun for. At the end of the season, the 10 individuals to make it will run the finals starting off in 3 different set of pairs before breaking off individually and along the way try to sabotage their final hidden targets from winning during timed tasks. Halfway through the challenge, depending on placement, two teams of five will be determined to run the race together until stated otherwise. There will be a point in the competition where the first team to make the sudden death check point will be the team that continues on in the Finals the other 5 will go home. The first person to finish the finals in the fastest time win the grand prize. Money for finalists is split as follows (all finalists will split the money from the elimination bank that will be added to their individual bank): $40,610 each. *'Champion:' $450,000 + Individual Bank *Runner-up: $275,000 + Individual Bank *Third place: $125,000 + Individual Bank *Fourth Place: 95,000 + Individual Bank *Fifth place: $35,000 + Individual Bank *Sixth Place: Individual Bank Cast | |} Hidden Targets At the start of the game everyone was randomized a Hidden target. If your target is eliminated you will be given their target. | |} Game Summary Elimination chart Execution Progress ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant was eliminated from the final challenge. : The contestant won the challenge and made up the Assassins. : The contestant won the challenge but was not apart of the Assassins. : The contestant was not selected for the Execution. : The contestant was selected for the Execution but was not chosen. : The contestant won the Execution. : The contestant won the Execution against their hidden target : The contestant lost in the Execution and was eliminated. : The contestant lost the in the Execution against their hidden target and was eliminated. Voting | |} Bank Progress Note: Dollar amounts in italics indicate that contestant was eliminated with that amount, and lost it upon elimination. They keep the amount they earn from getting out their hidden target. *Money added to final total: $406,103 ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant was eliminated from the final challenge. : The contestant won the challenge and made up the Assassins. : The contestant won the challenge but was not apart of the Assassins. : The contestant was not selected for the Execution. : The contestant was selected for the Execution but was not chosen. : The contestant won the Execution. : The contestant won the Execution against their hidden target : The contestant lost in the Execution and was eliminated. : The contestant lost the in the Execution against their hidden target and was eliminated. Teams/Pairs Category:Blog posts